Lance
by coolgurlupdastreet
Summary: Lance is the Prince of Hyrule, making him son of King Link and Queen Zelda. He has everything he could ever want... except freedom... Will he find it before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Dedication**

Dedicated to Sarah Beth, one the many best friends who inspired me. And also to the creators of Zelda for with out them Hyrule would cease to exist.

Oh, and thanks to Kyle, my brother. I'm not sure what you did, but I'm sure there's something that you helped me with.

**Prologue**

I know these prologues, epilogues, and after word things are a pain to read, so I'm going to try to make this as short as possible.

I just wanted to say that I got a lot of my ideas from the Legend of Zelda video game series. Most of the story is based on the three games Ocarina of Time (a.k.a. OoT), Majora's Mask (a.k.a. MM), and The Wind Waker (a.k.a. TWW.) A lot of the characters and settings are from the OoT. However, I personally made up some characters my self. My friend, Sarah Beth created Princess Mandy and her sidekick, Ritl. Princess Mandy is originally from the story Mandy; A Princess Warrior. If you would like to learn more about Link, Lance's father, I suggest looking up one of the games.

**Chapter I Freedom?**

There is a land called Hyrule. You will not find Hyrule on any map or in any history book. In Hyrule there are no television, no computers, no t-shirts, no big cities, or continents either. Hyrule is ruled only by a monarchy as it has been for centuries. Hyrule is a place of brave knights and princesses. In Hyrule, anything is possible. Fairies, fish people called Zora; rock people called Goron; even strange plants and animals dwell there. But, wherever there's a hero there's always villain, remember that. Hyrule exists only in your mind. But you can make Hyrule real.

Lance was a special boy. Lance was a prince, son of King Link and Queen Zelda. Together, Link and Zelda ruled Hyrule. And someday, Lance would take their place with a queen of his own. Link was once a great hero saving Hyrule and Termia. But that was a long time ago. Now, he's settled down, and we have Lance.

Lance took after his father; he has thick blonde hair with overgrown bangs and refuses to cut them. Lance pretty much wears normal Hyland clothes: brown pants with a too big tunic of any color. But, on his tenth birthday he was dressed in green, because of the custom. The custom states: All boys will be garbed in green as to remind them of the courage their great hero, Link, had when he faced the evil Ganondolf. Lance didn't _have_ to keep wearing the unusual green tunic but Lance found that his birthday tunic was softer than his others were and decided to wear it year-round.

After turning ten, Lance was exploring everything and longing to leave the castle grounds. But, ironically Link had forbidden him to go further than the castle gate. No one but Zelda dared to argue with the king. Zelda complained that Link was his age when he began his adventures but Link still would not let him start adventures of his own.

Lance's longing grew stronger and stronger. He couldn't stand seeing those open fields out there waiting, just waiting for him. They were waiting for him to roam through and to explore… to run in and play in, anything as long as he could do it with out his parents watching over him every second of every day. All he could do here at the castle was pretty much study, read, write, and think. The castle in the heat of the summer can get pretty boring. Lance spent the next two years doing basically nothing. Of course he had friends but they were only distant relatives and the occasional Great Aunt Millie from _far, far away, _or so she said.

Three days after Lance's twelfth birthday, he was told to wait longer still, to begin his adventures. That was the last straw! He absolutely could _not_ stand it any longer! How long would he have to wait? How old was _old enough_ anyway? Lance decided he couldn't stand the boredom any longer! He had to do something… Running away seemed the best idea…or it did at the time at least.

That night Lance got a knapsack and assembled his things that he was to bring. He picked out his Kokiri sword, given to him on his seventh birthday (just a precaution, you never know what you might meet in the vast fields of Hyrule." He also decided it would be good to bring a bottle of red potion, which can be used for healing. And lastly, his Hyrule shield that he bought in the market bazaar, to go with his sword. Despite his present feelings for his father, he quickly stashed a picture of Link and Zelda in the side pocket of his knapsack.

After he thought he had everything, he looked once more at the room he was attempting to leave. Holding back tears, he tiptoed out of his room and out the castle doors. He easily crept past the poorly guarded grounds and market. He didn't think it would be that easy… He expected the second he stepped out of his room they'd catch him and ground him for life! Thank goodness, his parents slept deeply and they didn't wake! He could—no, should, have done this ages ago!

Now at the gate, Lance told himself not to look back, but he couldn't help him self. Lance turned, and through blurred eyes he saw a towering castle which had been his home all this life. Not being able to look at the scene any longer, he turned and ran. He ran through the gate and into the vast fields he'd always dreamed about. He ran with his eyes sealed shut. The uncontrollable tears streamed down his face as he left his one and only home for whatever lies beyond the castle walls. He thought about going back, but he quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind. There was no way he could turn back now.

Icy winds cut through him and finally forced him to open his eyes. He saw a small stone wall right in front of him. His faced burned. Well, burned isn't a good word. Froze is better. His face was still wet from the crying. When the icy wind blew on his face it stung with pain. He wiped his face with his sleeve. His warm hand brushed his face, relieving it of the icy burn.

Wondering where this was, he suddenly realized how useful that map given to him recently would be now. Unfortunately it sat useless on his bed stand. He looked out into the horizon, searching for the sun. All he saw was the rippling grass as the cold wind blew across it. Now, he looked up at the sky. It was unusually cloudy. But of course Lance didn't get out much…_Is Hyrule like this everyday?_ He thought a moment…he was sure that he could remember going out one day and seeing the sun… it was bright. He didn't like this weather very much. Lance hated fall weather this early in the morning. It was always so cold. It looked like rain. It would probably come tomorrow. He wished it were midsummer…the best time of the year. It's warm and sunny and the flowers have all bloomed. But it wasn't midsummer. It was endfall and there was nothing he could do about it. Lance walked along the wall searching for an entrance or a sign at least. He had recovered quickly from the short burst of emotion he had earlier.

Now his mind was far from home…just as he was right then. Just his luck, he found an entrance _and _a sign! Lance easily read the elfish on the block of wood. It read: _Lon Lon Ranch. _Strangely enough, beside the sign was a stone statue with an eye carved into it. Its gaze caught Lance and pierced into his mind. Intrigued, he drew his sword and slashed it once. It shook violently at the small blow, giggled, stated the time, then fell silent. Very surprised, Lance jumped back, staring at the peculiar stone. After he realized the statue would not attack him, he moved on. Lance cautiously entered this _Lon Lon Ranch_. Lance was strangely never taught geography, so he didn't know what to expect. Now morning, he stepped forward into the light, to see a house to the left, stables to the right, and to the front: a grand racetrack with a training field in the center.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II The Horse, the Girl, and Her Interesting Family**

In the center of the field was a girl, she was feeding the horses and singing an ever so weirdly familiar tune. The girl had bright red hair and was wearing ordinary, everyday farm clothes. She looked close to Lance's age, maybe a little younger. Lance, feeling strangely at home, ran to the girl smiling. She dropped the bucket milk she was holding and quickly put her hands over her mouth. Milk spilled out covering the ground surrounding them, turning it a dull white color. She looked as if she was looking at a ghost instead of the blonde boy standing in front of her.

Surprised, she gasped, "Fairy-boy!"

"Huh!" Lance replied equally surprised.

She answered, "Are you the fairy-boy in the stories my mother tells me at night?"

"Uhhh, I don't know what you're talking about…" Lance replied. Then, suddenly realizing what she meant he added, "Do you mean like a Kokiri fairy in the bedtime stories _my _father tells?" Confused, the girl decides to forget the fairy-boy thing for now. (He didn't even have a fairy yet.) She decided to move on to more important questions.

So, she looses her look of surprise and answers, changing the whole subject, "Who _are_ you?"

"I'm Lance," he replies easily, "and you are?"

The girl replies, "Oh, I'm Emily."

Lance then hesitantly continued, "Who is your mother?"

"Malon. Who is your father?" Emily questioned not the least bit hesitant.

Lance knowing her reaction exactly sighed and answers, "Link." Emily's eyes begin to widen.

"Link, as in _King_ Link?" Emily questioned.

Feeling kind of annoyed Lance replies, "Yes."

Emily, her eyes growing wider still, stutters, "Tha-that would ma-ma-make you a-a prince!" She suddenly falls to her knees in intimidation.

A young woman, resembling Emily runs out of the house and towards them and shouts, "What's going on?" Obviously worried why Emily had suddenly fallen to her knees. Lance instantly takes her as Emily's mother, Malon.

Malon got to Emily first, pulling her to her feet and saying comforting things like, 'Are you ok?' and 'It's gonna be alright.' Finally she looked at Lance.

She looked for only a moment, then said quite rudely, "Who are you?"

He replied very confused, "I'm Lance…" Malon's eyes start to grow wide, but suddenly stop and return to normal.

Thinking he looked kind of familiar, she asked, "Do I know you?"

Lance returned, "Um… no but, you might know my father."

Malon coughs, "Ahem, and who is he?" Lance answers, "Link." Guessing her reaction, he realized just how much Emily took after her mother, their attitudes, their looks, height, personality, practically everything.

"Link, as in _King _Link?" Malon continues.

Really annoyed now and wishing his father wasn't king, he replies, "Yes,"

Malon, her eyes beginning to grow wide again, stutters, "Tha-that would ma-ma-make you a-a prince!" Quickly switching back to her usual sarcastic tone she adds, "And, uh, no, I'm not going to fall on my knees. But I _am _very pleased to make your acquaintance," she ended sounding partially sincere.

Lance, trying to sound innocent, questions, "Um, and how did you know my father again?"

Malon rolls her eyes and mutters under her breath, "Talon, help me…" Lance decides to inquire who _Talon _is, but wisely holds back.

Suddenly, there's a loud _eeeeeeee-BANG _as a door opens and shuts, apparently coming from the house.

"Did someone ask for my help?" The strange looking person shouted out to them. He looked very old, he had gray hair which at one time was probably brown. He wore blue worn out overalls with a faded red shirt underneath. He also had on dark brown leather boots with holes wearing in them. His sideburns and fairly long hair made him look out of fashion.

Flustered, Malon spun around and shouted, "DAD!" Lance's question was answered, or at least one of his questions. Talon was obviously Malon's father and Emily's grandfather.

"Speaking of help, can y'all help me? Have any y'all seen any 'o' me supa cuccos?" Talon questioned as he hobbled over to the center where they were standing, all the while wondering where his super chickens had run off to.

Emily, taking her mother's tone, says, "Grandpa! Your cuccos have been gone for over _FIVE YEARS_ now!"

Talon asks, "Where on this earth could they've gone now?"

Malon answers spelling it out, "In-di-go…" And points at a man cleaning up cow pies near the stables. Indigo looked similar to Talons age. He looked somewhat like Talon, except, Indigo was skinnier and had darker hair. Talon walks as fast as a man of his can waving his cane at Indigo.

He shouts angrily, "Wha'd you do wid me supa cuccos?"

Indigo replies calmly, "When _I _ran this place," He sighs, "The good ol' days… I ate those darn chickens!"

Talon shouted back, "WHAT?" And whacked him in the stomach with his cane. Talon sent Indigo to the ground, sputtering.

"DAD!" Malon shouted as she ran over to Indigo, quickly pulling him up, then pushing back towards the cow pies.

Grabbing her father by the shoulders she says, "Dad, we've been over this! Your cuccos are long gone, so just deal!"

Starting to cry, Talon whispers, "I loved those cuccos…" Malon embraced him, saying the same comforting things that she said to Emily earlier. Emily ran over to her mother and grandfather, and joined the group hug.

Seeing them together brought Lance's thoughts to _his _family. What were they doing now? Are they worried about me? Do they even miss me? Did they send out search parties? All these questions filled his head as his eyes began to water. Tears began to drift down his face one by one. But he forced himself to stop as Emily saw him. She quickly left her group hug, and joined Lance in a slightly smaller one. Still hugging, she hummed the tune once more. Lances not thinking about the tune stood there like a dead log. He'd couldn't remember what he was supposed to do so he just stood there and let her do the hugging. After she stopped humming… something hit him. That tune… it was embedded in his thoughts forever, never to be forgotten. Lance slowly pulled back and out of her death grip.

"What was that tune you were humming?" he asked quietly.

Emily blinked and answered, "'Epona's Song' or I guess it's 'Carnation's Song' now…" She paused, "Epona, According to my mother, was your father's first horse."

Lance, thinking really hard now, asks, "Where _is _Epona anyway?" He looks around at all the horses in the field searching for one that could be Epona.

Emily looked down towards the ground and said quietly, "She's passed." There was a moment of silence, then Emily continued, "But, before she left us, she gave us our beautiful _Carnation._" Her eyes still focused on the laces on her boots; she quietly sang the tune. The tune some how comforted this 'Carnation' and led her to them. A small pony trotted up to Emily. Emily looked up; her eyes were damp with tears. Whether they were tears of joy or grief it was unknown. She had obviously loved Epona very much. Emily stood there for a while gently stroking the small pony. Then, finally, she said, breaking the ear ringing silence, "Carnation, this is Lance, and Lance, this is Carnation."

Lance bent down to stroke Carnation. The instant his hand touched her, there was a connection. They were meant to be together, Lance and Carnation. Emily, Lance and Carnation played in the field, while Malon, Talon, and Indigo sorted things out. Playing in the field was fantastic! Emily taught Lance everything! For awhile they discussed their love for Carnation and the other horses. Then Emily told Lance what it must be like to ride a horse. Of course she had to use her imagination because she wasn't old enough yet… Almost like Lance wasn't old enough to go out on his own, he thought. Next Emily taught him how to milk a cow. Milking the cow came very naturally to Lance for some reason. After several buckets Lance happily brought the buckets inside with the help of Emily. Then they went back to the field to spend the few minutes they had left with the horses.

Malon called them in for dinner and at the same time sent Indigo out to round up the horses and put them in their stalls. Not wanting to leave Carnation, Lance let Emily go ahead and run inside. After a couple minutes of patting and encouragement, Lance kissed Carnation on the nose and hurried inside.

Just in time for dinner, Lance washed his hands and sat sown at the table with Malon, Emily, and Talon. Malon offered to say the prayer. She quietly and respectfully said an unfamiliar prayer in elfish.

She opened her eyes and quite happily added, "Let us eat!" Lance watched them eat for awhile then looked at his own food. A bowl of red potion. This was his very favorite. But, every time he had eaten it, his parents had been sitting at the other end of the table, eating it too. Lance felt alone and different… he felt like he, he didn't belong. The way they ate, how fast they ate, it was all new to Lance. At home, every Friday, at six o'clock, his parents and him would gather around the table. Zelda would be quietly eating her potion at a normal pace. On the other hand, Link and Lance would have competitions. Competitions like, who could slurp the loudest or who could finish theirs first. Obviously Malon and Emily didn't do these things… Surprised at himself for thinking those things, he partly hid those thoughts and began to eat. After dinner, they all sat around fireplace in silence. After some time, Malon, looking very pretty in with her red hair all washed and combed out started the conversation.

She said, "So…Lance, you wanted to know how I met Link?"

Hesitant, Lance replied, "Er, yeah…"

Malon began, "Well, it was kind of how you met Emily today. I was singing Epona's Song—" _Epona's Song_—that was the tune Emily was so familiar with. Did my father know Epona's Song? Lance thought to himself. "—And playing with Epona," Malon continued. "When this boy dressed in all green, with a fairy came up to me. After admiring Epona and the other horses, the fairy-boy asked, "Who are you?" I remember answering, "Malon and you?" He said his name was Link, but I still think of him as Fairy-boy even today." She stopped and smiled to herself. Lance leaned in closer; eager to hear what happened next, while Emily and Talon dozed off together, for they practically knew the story by heart.

Then, she continued, "We walked around the track as we talked about the different horses. I taught him Epona's Song. My mother used to sing that song to me. It had a calming effect that worked on Epona and now it works on Carnation. The next thing I knew he was gone again. I didn't know if I was ever going to see him again. He did come back though…During the Dark Ages—" Malon shuddered violently and Emily and Talon moved closer making the small circle they had even smaller. Lance listened intently, wishing to hear more.

"Those where the awful times when Ganon ruled all of Hyrule. He employed any one who swore true evil. That's when Indigo comes in, Ganon hired him to own this Ranch. Finally after five years of torture, he came back. He taught him self to ride Epona, then raced Indigo, risking Epona, the ranch, even himself. But, he pulled it off. He saved the farm and all of us! He was truly a hero. This time, he left with Epona to save Hyrule. Two years later Epona shows up on her own. Attached to her saddle was a note. It read something like:

I am finished with her. You love her and will take care of her.

Affectionately yours,

Link

That was the last I heard of him until now." Finished…he made her sound like a spoiled meal, was she _that_ bad? "Eventually Epona gave us Carnation for her life." Her eyes grow wet as she ends, "You kids better get to bed now." Malon turns they would not see her tears. Talon gave a heavy sigh. Malon added, "Talon, that means you too."

"AWE MAN!"

Emily and Lance decided it was only fair that they both sleep on the floor, because they could both clearly not fit in Emily's bed. After Lance was sure Emily was asleep, he felt in the side pocket of his bag. It was still there; he pulled out the picture. Through blurred eyes he looked at the picture. Link and Zelda smiled back. This picture was taken right after their wedding. Link was holding his wife in his arms. Lance wasn't sure but he was almost positive he was carrying Zelda over the threshold of the castle.

This was his first night outside the castle. His parents were far away. He missed them greatly… but he couldn't go back… not yet… he'd gotten this far already. Lance didn't sleep a wink all night long. At a couple hours before sunrise Lance put the picture back in his knapsack and rolled up his mat that he slept on. Lance figured they understand. Lance snuck into the stable to see Carnation one last time. After promising to come back, he moved to ward the exit.

Almost out, he heard, "LANCE! Hey LANCE! WAIT!" Lance turned, Emily was right in his face hugging him to death. For awhile he just stood there, engulfed in hugs, when he finally decided to hug her back. "I'll miss you, Fairy-boy" Emily whispered. They both let go and Lance was on his way. Lance smiled. His smile was brighter than when he got his kokiri sword or when he beat his father in the soup races. He had a friend. Lance had a lot of firsts at Lon Lon Ranch. He met his first horse, he got his first true friend, and he learned his first clue to his fathers past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III An Important Mission (And Some New Friends)**

What to do next? Only two ways to go: left or right. Right. Lance took off to his right following a rough trail. A large hollow tree trunk that served as a tunnel lay ahead. After getting there, he noticed something about this place that was different than Lon Lon Ranch. Trees. There were trees. Okay, this was getting weird. Of course Lance had seen trees before but not this big. The two trees in front of him had wide trunks with a diameter of about two feet each, not to mention how tall each of them had grown. Lance decided to move on. So what? The trees we kind of big. Big deal, right? Walking through the tunnel seemed to be the best thing to do right now, so that's exactly what he did just then.

In the middle of the swinging bridge, which followed the tunnel, he stopped and looked around. Green. There was green. Of course Lance had seen green before, but not like this. The grass was green, the leaves were green, the moss was green, even the bridge was tinted a light green color! Lance crossed the bridge slowly taking everything in… just deciding how he could describe this all to his parents in one night. The short bridge had finally come to an end. Another tunnel waits.

"Here goes nothing."

When Lace opened his eyes he saw a world of life. It was isolated from everything else he ever knew. He could see little people walking around minding their own business. Not wanting to bother the little people, he decided instead of asking where he was, it would be best find a sign. There, to his left. But, unfortunately along with the sign came one of the little people, and he didn't look very friendly. He was dressed in green like Lance and he looked about the same age, maybe he wouldn't be so bad after all…

"Bug off!" the boy shouted as he ran off into one of the little huts not far off.

As he ran Lance could hear the other kids shout to him, "MIDO! Not again! Be nice to our visitors!" and other things like that. Finally taking the time to read the sign, it read: Kokiri Forest. Lance looked up; the little Kokiri was at it again, talking rudely to the little one weeding his yard. He looked like he could use some help. Lance walked up to him after Mido had returned to his house.

Lance asked, "You need help?"

He looked up and answered, "Yes, please. Anything to get me away from Mido!" Lance hadn't had much practice with his sword before, but he knew enough to use it to cut down all the weeds. He easily swiped them all in swing and at the same time, gathering a few rupees that had hidden them selves in the shrubbery. 'All right! Ten rupees!' Lance figured to himself. The Kokiri thanked him a million times, and urged Lance to visit this girl, Saria, who lives down the path a little, who was waiting for a boy under your description.

Outside her house she had rocks instead of plants. Lance decided he'd move the rocks to be nice. He easily picked them up one by one tossed them against the wall behind him. They easily broke and found three rupees, making a grand total of eighteen rupees in his ninety-nine-rupee wallet.

Lance decided it was okay to let him self in because from what he'd heard she was expecting him some how. Lance stepped inside. The whole room was filled with an earthy tune that came from the small instrument she was playing. An ocarina! The girl must have been Saria. She had bright green hair and wore green clothes just like all the other Kokiri. After the song came to an end, she looked up.

"LINK! I'd thought for sure for you were gone forever!" Saria reached forward to hug him.

Lance stepped back and replied, "Whoa, hold up. Lance. My name is Lance, I am not Link, Link is my dad! Okay?"

Saria could have died from embarrassment right there and then. "Oh my gosh. I am as sorry as sorry gets just about now… You just look so much like him."

Lance answered, "Yeah, I figured that out a long time ago…"

Saria decided it would be best to tell him about it. "Well first of all, I'm Saria, Which you probably know already." Lance nods knowingly remembering tales of the little girl with green hair. Saria continues, "I knew your father when he was young. In fact growing up with him, we were the best of friends! I haven't seen him over fifteen years now though… It's almost as if he just left all of us to tie the knot and become king!"

Lance was curious to know everything, so he meekly asked, "And, how exactly do you know my father?"

Saria sighed then answered, "Get ready for a long story,"

Lance eagerly answered, "I'm ready when you are."

Saria began again, "As long as I can remember Link lived in the tree house down the path. Although there are few Kokiri here, he was the only boy with out a fairy. I remember watching Link grow up, which was weird for me because Kokiris never grow up. I've looked ten years old since forever—"

Lance being very rude and inconsiderate blurted, "So that's why you're so short…"

Saria feeling very offended replied, "Hey buddy, I've been this tall for fifty-two years and I think I'm going to stay this height for quite a while. SO GET USED TO IT!" Lance immediately regretted bringing up her height. He couldn't stand having to keep looking down on her like that making her feel so short, so he sat down on tree stump he found her on as he fist entered the room. Quickly recovering from her rage, "Anyway," she continued with unreal cheerfulness, "He was the only boy in the forest with out a fairy, until he was chosen. The great Deku tree sent Navi to guide Link through his many journeys, except for the time when Navi left him with … and… this… that…"

Lance interrupted again, "Wait a minute. Are you telling me _my _father… of all people _my_ father had adventures?"

Saria answered, "Well, but of course! Did you think he just made up all those bed time stories?" Obviously Lance hadn't heard the complaining that Queen Zelda did two years ago and he never did believe all those stories King Link had said to be true. Lance tried to imagine his father doing all the heroic things Saria claims he did but nothing came to mind. Lance couldn't figure what to say so Saria started up the conversation again, "Where was I? Oh yes, Navi. Navi was sent to guide Link through his many journeys. Link immediately set off first by buying a Kokiri shield and finding the sacred sword. After a few training sessions in the garden, sure enough the great Deku tree decided Link was ready to defeat the evil that lurked with in. After much fierce fighting at last, Link had won the long battle. But it was too late our grand Deku tree's life was taken that day. Link really was a great hero." Saria sighed, "But today we have to…" Saria continued but Lance wasn't listening. He had much on his mind. "How could I have not believed him?" Lance thought, "Why didn't mom say anything about it? Does she know about it? Is it really true?"

"Lance? Hello? Did you hear a word I just said?" Lance began to zone back in.

And answered, "No…"

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'Respect your elders?" Saria almost shouted. Lance looked scared on the outside but on the inside he was practically dying of laughter! You don't know how funny it is to see a girl who looks two years younger than you talk to you like she's fifty-two years old!

Lanced answered with a humble, "Yes, ma'am."

"As I was saying," Saria Continued, "I think it's up to you, Lance to save Hyrule." That's when Lance woke up from his daydream.

"Say WHAT?"

"Didn't Link and Zelda tell you?" Saria sighed and her face got all wrinkled up. If you squinted really hard from about ten feet away… she did look pretty old for a ten-year-old looking Kokiri. "Nabooru's daughter, Leena has taken the throne to the Gerudo. You _do _know what Gerudo are right? The people with dark skins and bright red hair…that female population?" Lance nodded in agreement. "The last piece of vital information I received was: Leena will stop at nothing to call Hyrule her own." Lance didn't look very scared on the out side… but on the inside, he was petrified.

Lance took one long deep breath, and just now realizing that his empire was in the palm of his hands, he bravely swallowed all his questions and asked, "When do I begin?"

Saria explained, "It's a good idea to spend the night in Link's old tree house. It should be fine, just a little dusty. In the morning you should go visit the Deku sprout for further instructions. When the Deku tree left us, a single seed fell from the heavens. Since then, us Kokiri have watered and weeded and cared for our sprout. I hope you can pull it off…"

"I'm sure I can," Lance replied as he left for Link's tree house. It wasn't hard to find. Apparently it was the only tree house in the entire forest. Lance stood back to admire the shack on stilts. He stood there. He could just see Link running in circles around the trunk with Saria playing tag. And was that the remains of chalk on the West Side of the tree trunk?

Unexpectedly, a small hand brushed Lance's left shoulder. Lance wasted no time thinking. He drew his sword and spun around in a matter of seconds. It was a girl. Well, sort of I guess. If she cut her hair, changed into a baggy tunic and pants, then spoke in a really deep voice, heck, she could pass as a boy any day. But today I guess she went with the girl thing, because she was wearing an out fit similar to Emily's, she had obviously recently spent a _lot_ of time on a farm. You could tell by the smell.

Lance quickly put his sword away and apologized, "Uh, sorry. Who are you?"

She flicked her long brunette hair out her face and answered with; "The question is who are _you_? And what are _you_ doing here?" Lance wasn't in the mood for this. Some _girl_ just can't come up and take his tree house.

Lance challenged her to a duel. Before Lance had time to think about strategy, the farm girl took out her sword and swung first. Luckily Lance raised his sword just in time to block her blow.

The girl commented, "Good, you know the basics…" Then for a change, Lance swung low, but she blocked before Lance could get more than two feet close to her legs.

It was Lance turn to add to their conversation, "Who gave you permission to stay here?"

There was another quick swing and block before she answered with, "A ten-year-old Blondie with green clothes…I'm guessing he's a friend of yours?" Lance swung extra hard, she thought _he_ was friends with _Mido_?

"Afraid not." Lance returned, keeping his cool. After that the conversation ended and they both stuck strictly to their sword fight. After taking random turns at swinging, blocking, and dodging, the girl finally pinned Lance to the ground. Lance dropped his sword at the side, and didn't move a muscle. She had her sword at his throat.

"Now, who are you and what are you doing here?" she questioned.

Lance gulped and surrendered, "Okay, Okay you win! I'll tell you my name!" Almost disappointed, she with drew her sword and let him stand. Now at his feet Lance stated, "My name is Lance, Prince Lance." He added the prince because he didn't want to sound wimpy. But Prince Lance came out even worse than just Lance all by its self. He held out his hand for a handshake. He didn't want to be rude. His father was always doing it at meetings and big parties. She silently refused and Lance's hand fell back to his side.

The girl answered, "No, you can't be a prince! I'm _Princess _Mandy! Eww… I really hope we're not related!"

"Uh, Mandy—" Lance began

"That's _Princess_ Mandy to you," Mandy interrupted.

Lance continued, "Okay, _Princess_ Mandy, What are you doing here? I'm spending the night but I have to get going tomorrow."

Mandy answered, "There's no way you're staying with me I have dibs! Oh," her face lit up as she realized something, "I have to go tomorrow too, what a coincidence!" Lance looked around for something to use as a defense, but only found a sign. That's it! Link was his father! She'd have to let him stay with her!

With newfound confidence Lance said, "Read this." And he pointed at the sign.

Mandy read, "Link's House… I don't think Link'll mind if I stay here, I mean…. Looks as if no one's been here in years." She stepped back and looked the place up and down with a doubtful look on her face.

Lance answered, "Link or 'ahem' _King _Link is my father." Mandy was obviously surprised, but she was really good at hiding it. Lance just smiled.

"Well, I guess it'd be okay if you stayed for one night at least… Come on!" Mandy exclaimed before charging up the wooden ladder. His plan had worked. Lance quickly followed Mandy up the ladder, and inside. Lance messily dropped his knapsack against the wall next to Mandy's, and walked towards the center of the round building. Lance slowly turned in circles, taking everything in.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mandy interrupted his moment.

"Nothing!" Lance answered all most too quickly. Lance made up for his lie by moving away from the _princess._ On the East Side of the circle were pieces of parchment tacked to the wall. Lance walked over to read it. It was a list. It listed all kinds of things. Things like number of gold skulita and biggest fish ever caught… Wow! A whopping twenty-two and a half pounds! Lance went through this list for hours laughing to himself about the simple things that could be listed.

Sometime around five Mandy began to prepare dinner, and sometime around five: thirty it was ready. They both sat down at the same time. Mandy offered to say the blessing. She said it quietly, but loud enough for both of them to hear. Lance looked down at his bowl. Blue potion. Lance had seen the potion many times before. It's kind of like red potion except fancier. Zelda would serve it all the time at her dinner parties. Then he remembered the soup races again. Lance smirked slightly.

"What?" Mandy asked sharply. She kept a strict serious face.

Lance simply answered, "Nothing." And began to consume his dinner. Red potion is for healing, so when you drink it, you get this warm fuzzy feeling. But blue potion on the other hand, is for replenishing magic, so with each spoonful comes a tingling sensation that runs up your spine. This continued throughout their silent meal. After Mandy was positive they both had practically licked their bowls clean, she snapped her fingers causing the bowls to disappear. Lance was used to this kind of thing because Zelda was magic too. It must be a princess thing, Lance thought.

With his stomach content, Lance sprawled out on the bed. Princess Mandy came over and sat at the foot of the bed. Lance closed his eyes, and tried to relax, but he could tell the princess was trying to say something. He could hear her when she opened her mouth and then closed it again. She couldn't quite find the words.

"So, How'd you end up here?" Lance tried to break the ice. He opened one eye to look at her.

"What?" She questioned; almost surprised that he found something to say before she did. Lance repeated his question. He had opened the other eye now and was looking into her eyes actually wondering how a princess wound up sharing tree house in the middle of forest with him.

"Well," she was at a loss for words. "Well," she repeated. "How did _you _end up here?" she came up with.

Lance answered simply, "Couldn't take it anymore, I needed to _do _something."

"Oh," Princess Mandy thought about his answer for awhile. "So, you ran away?" she confirmed.

"Yeah," Lance sat up on his elbows so he could see her facial expression.

She showed none, "Me too."

When night came, there was no arguing over who was sleeping where. Lance gladly took the pleasure of sleeping on the floor, while the princess got the bed. Lance secretly put his parents' picture under what would have been a pillow if he had one, and tried to go to sleep. But he was kept awake. Princess Mandy stayed up quietly weeping in the bed on the other side of the room. It was kind of annoying, he hated to admit, but it wasn't like he could just get up and tell her to stop. So, Lance finally got used to the sound and fell asleep.

Next morning, Princess Mandy's royal cot was empty. She must have gotten up pretty early, because she had made her bed, ate breakfast, leaving some for Lance of course, and written a note. The note read:

I had to keep going—Some one's waiting for me. We will meet again, I promise. We have more in common than you think.

-Princess Mandy

Short, sweet, and to the point, Lance thought. Remembering the phrase and deciding it suited this note perfectly. Lance suddenly realized how late he was for his meeting with the Deku sprout. He should have been up hours ago. Lance grabbed the note and shoved it in his knapsack. After one last glance at the tree house before climbing down the ladder, he did something completely different from when he was leaving the castle. He laughed. It wasn't a chuckle or a small giggle. It was a hearty laugh. Lance smiled then slid down the sides of the ladder, causing all kinds of moss and gunk to get all over the palms of his hands. Prince Lance would have gotten over to the river lickity-split to wash his hands off. But Lance, the new hero simply rubbed his hands together then brushed them off on his green tunic. To the Deku Sprout! Lance thought eagerly.

Lance found that the correct tunnel lay up the path to the left. In order to get there he had to jump across the small pond/lake thing and sift through some tall grass finding a couple rupees along the way making thirteen rupees. As Lance reached the tunnel a vague figure came into view. Mido.

"Bug off! Only important elf as I, the Great and Marvelous Mido are allowed to pass through here to visit the Grand Deku Sprout." Mido spoke with many fancy words. Lance wasn't sure he quite understood. Mido questioned, "Would you like me to repeat so that your pea-little brain might perhaps comprehend?" Lance understood that. He rolled his eyes and began to protest.

"Mido!" a familiar voice cut in, "How many times to I have to tell you!" Saria shouted louder, to make positive they both heard. "Leave the kind man alone. He wishes not to make evil. Just to pass freely wherever he may wish to go." Okay. Now Saria was doing the funny-talking thing. Where was this all coming from? Maybe it's a Mido thing, Lance concluded. Lance finally forced himself to turn and face Saria. She was crimson with anger, staring intently at Mido, shaking her head and making tsking noises. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…. When will you ever learn?" Mido tried to think of something to say. He opened his mouth as if to say something angrily, but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and began an attempt to try again but to no avail. He finally gave in to nodding humbly to the both of them and stepping aside, allowing Lance to move freely in and out of the Kokiri Forest. Lance started to thank Mido but he was already slowly walking away, toward his little hut…poor guy. Lance started to run after him, but Saria's, "Don't bother, he doesn't deserve it…Good luck, Lance. I'm counting on you. We all are," Saria ended sounding confident. Lance wasn't.

"Thanks (?)," he sounded meek scared almost, but scared wasn't the right word. No, not scared…more like totally freaked out…yeah, that was it, totally freaked… Before waving good bye to Saria, she taught him the song that she was humming before when they first met. She didn't explain what to do with it. She just said that he would be getting his ocarina soon and that it might come in handy. After one last glance back at Saria he turned and headed into the dark, creepy tunnel.

The tunnel was surprisingly long. It was old and full of the dead leaves that had fallen post midautumn. Just as it seemed to go on forever, it ended and opened up to a broad clearing with forests surrounding. In the background was an extremely large dead oak. You couldn't possibly imagine how big the tree was unless you've seen it before. If you look closely at the worn grooves in the tree bark, you can vaguely make out an elderly face. The tree was dead.

In a clearing in front of the glorious tree was a small sprout, most likely the Deku Sprout. The Deku Sprout was a small, chubby, infant tree. It too had facial features. As Lance slowly inched towards the shrub of a tree, it seemed to stir. As if it had known Lance was in it's presence, it slowly began to, well, come to life.

In the places where there seemed to be eyes, bark shifted. It shifted in such away that two eyes opened. First the right. Then the left. A thin line beneath both eyes, broadened and the ends turned upwards. It looked at Lance intently. It wanted Lance to say something…but what can you say to a fat baby tree?

Then, surprisingly it spoke, "Ahh, Lance is it now? We meet at last. What brings you here this fine day?" The tree lies, Lance thought. It wasn't a _fine _day. It wasn't any better than yesterday or even the day before that. It was kind of worse if you thought about it. As Lance thought, a drop of rain plopped on top on Lance's head. Then another on his nose. It started out slow but then turned into a steady rain. Lance still didn't know what to say to the fat tree…

"Lance?" the tree questioned. Suddenly everything he'd rehearsed in his head came back. Now, where to start? His mind went blank again.

"Uhhh…" was all he could manage. He had gotten close enough to touch the tree if wanted to now…but he wisely refrained. Lance was soaked now, but the rain kept on.

The Deku Sprout pried further, "Is there something you want to _ask_ me, perhaps?" OH! It all came back!

He hurried before he forgot, "Saria made me do it." That wasn't what he meant to say. He meant to say, Saria told me you were who I should see before I continue on my quest. Close enough.

The Sprout didn't see the connection, "Elaborate please?" Lance took a deep breath. In, out. Again, in, out. Okay.

"Saria told me you were who I should see before I continue on my quest."

The Deku Sprout replied, "Now, that wasn't so hard now was it?" It was. But, Lance didn't say anything, so the Sprout went on, "Saria was right. I'm glad you consulted me before you continued on your long journey ahead." Lance replied a wide-eyed blank stare. Again, what was he supposed to say to a fat tree?

The Sprout was forced to continue, "You will need three powers to defeat Leena, Nabooru's daughter. One of which I will give to you now because I can see you have earned it. The others will not be given out. You will have to work hard to earn them." At that a brilliant green stone appeared in between the two of them, the Kokiri emerald.

Before Lance could reach out and grab it, the Deku Sprout spoke further, "Queen Ruto, will help you with the Zora sapphire, and Darmani should help you with the Goron Ruby. Now for that song…oh, before I play the song, I guess you'll need something to play it with, here," a round instrument, an ocarina, it was just like Saria brown and smooth. Lance picked this one up, still leaving the emerald. He put the ocarina to his lips and waited for the song.

"Here is the song: the Serenade of Water, it should take you to Lake Hylia." Lance listened as the Deku Sprout played the song twice, then the sprout listened as Lance gave it a try. He easily memorized the songs and managed a weak thank you. The Deku Sprout copied Saria, "Good Luck, Lance. I'm counting on you." The sprout closed its eyes and the small bit of light that shone on them dissipated and the rain hardened. It was suddenly very dark again. Lance picked up the emerald and packed it away in his knapsack for safekeeping.

Lance turned around to leave but stopping him was a bright orb with wings. It floated gently at first then began to sway back and forth as its contained excitement grew.

"Wha…" Lance started with a questioned look on his face.

The fairy answered, "HEY LISTEN! HEY LINK! Is that you? Wow you're your old self again! I thought you put away that magic for good! I thought I'd never see you again! Did you get the stones? How'd you get the sapphire back from Ruto…I bet she wasn't too happy about that…The Deku Tree Spirit called me here, I guess he wanted me to meet you here! HEY! Wait…you're not Link…Link's nose was smaller…(I would know…)" Wow that fairy could talk. Lance thought. Lance wasn't much of a talker. He tended to let the other half of the conversation take on a life of its own, Lance's side always withered and died.

"I'm Lance," he supplied finally.

"Oh," the fairy replied, sounding very rude. She summed up their conversation, " HEY LISTEN! You must be the midget Link…you're shorter…Link never listened, I hope you listen…HEY LISTEN! My name is Navi." Lance's mind raced. Navi, Navi…where had he heard that name before? Navi the fairy…Navi the…_annoying_ fairy. That's where he'd heard it. Link was always complaining about the annoying fairy called Navi! So, this was the famous Navi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV A Whole New World**

"HEY LANCE! Are we going to stick around here all day? Let's go! I hate the rain! Maybe it's not raining at Lake Hylia…" Navi looked intently at Lance shivering in the pouring rain. He had almost forgotten about the Serenade of Water, the warp song that would bring him to the lake. Lance reached for his new ocarina. He grabbed it and thrust it towards his mouth. He played the beautiful melody. For a moment it seemed as if he could hear all the rivers in Hyrule flowing, the lakes shining, and the waterfalls falling. Although it only lasted a moment, it seemed like an eternity. But it stopped. He had closed his eyes, to savor the music. (And to remember the song correctly.)

When he opened his eyes he was in an unfamiliar place. He was standing on some platform on a cliff of some sort in the middle of a lake! Lance stepped back. His foot fell half way off the side and Lance lost his balance. He slipped and just barely caught himself with his left hand on the slippery side of the cliff. Bad luck for Navi, and Lance now, it was raining here too. Lance's hand started to slip. And out of sheer panic his hanging limbs began to flail in attempt at pulling himself back up. Where was Navi? She was magic, wasn't there some kind of spell or magic-thing-jobbie she could do? Obviously not, because the next minute, Lance was flailing his arms in the middle of Lake Hylia trying to stay afloat.

Some how he made his way to shallow water, where he gasped for air. After he had his breath back, he quickly stepped out of the water and began wringing out his soaked clothes. Navi simple let herself drip-dry. She stared at Lance from a distance as he tried to dry himself.

"What's with you?" she asked almost disgusted, "You act like you've never been wet before!" And she burst in to snickers. But she stopped when she realized Lance wasn't laughing with her. He had a serious look on his face.

"Oh no," Navi whispered. Lance switched his view from Navi to a figure emerging from the water behind her. Navi turned to see who it was.

She zoomed up to Lance and whispered in his ear, "That there is a Zora. Speak politely, they don't take rudeness lightly." Lance took the warning with a nod. The Zora came as close as it could to them without leaving the water.

"Are you looking for the Zora Domain?" the Zora questioned. Lance couldn't decide whether it was a fish, or a Hyland. So he decided was a fish-person. It seemed like a good compromise.

"Yes, please!" Navi shouted. And the Zora looked to Lance for approval.

All Lance could say was, "Sure, I guess." It was enough for the Zora, because the next thing he did was beckon them in towards the water with a wave of his hand. In the water was a small tunnel. The tunnel was completely submerged. Lance would have to hold his breath. The Zora swam through with out thinking twice.

Navi looked at Lance, "Don't tell me you can't hold your breath…" Lance thought back to the last time he'd held his breath. It was seven years ago when he almost drowned in the bathtub. (He took showers after that.) It was as if Navi had read his mind, because the next thing he knew, Navi was instructing him on the proper way to hold one's breath.

"Okay, you take a deep breath and stick your face in the water," Navi smiled, "Now the catch, (there's always a catch, did you know that?) DON'T BREATH IN WHEN YOU'RE UNDERWATER!" Navi's tone softened, "Got it?"

"Uh, yeah," Lance's throat was dry, he couldn't say anything else. Apparently it was enough for Navi, because went ahead through the tunnel with out him. This is it, Lance thought. He took the deep breath and dove into the icy cold water. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his way through the small confined tunnel. On the other side the Zora and Navi pulled him through.

"You did it! Go Lance! Go Lance! Whoo-whoo! Go Lance! IT'S _YOUR_ BIRTHDAY! YEAH!" Navi began shouting, flying around screaming in everyone's ear bragging that Lance can blow bubbles in the water, when they were practically born underwater.

"Navi, it's cool. I know I did it…that doesn't mean you should go tell the world," Lance whispered to Navi.

Navi flew back over to Lance, "Oh, okay…why are we whispering?"

"Are you that stupid?" Lance said in a normal voice. He headed off out of the shallow water and towards the land.

"Huh? HEY! Wait up!" Navi screamed as she quickly caught up to Lance.

The domain was the most beautiful place Lance had ever seen. It was totally underwater. In the center was a giant pool that went over twenty feet deep. Elegantly pouring into the pool was a waterfall that was almost as tall as the pool was deep. On the land part, there were few shops and rooms where the many Zora slept. Right ahead to the right was a small steep staircase. Next to the stairs was a sign with an arrow. It read: Throne Room this way ུ. Lance decided that "Queen" Ruto would most likely be in the "throne" room. So Lance led Navi up the steep stairs and around the corner into the throne room. The room wasn't very big. In the far center was a small water fall with the water flowing onto the floor and towards a dark tunnel. In the middle was a small platform. Sitting at the top of the smaller waterfall was a Zora that Lance decided was Queen Ruto. He stepped up to the plat form.

"Well, well, well…What do we have here?" the queen wisely asked.

"I'm Lance, I come from—" Lance started but didn't get a chance to finish.

"I know who you are. Do you think I'm stupid or something? I know more about you than you know about yourself…" Ruto said, and then she rattled off his favorite color, food, his hobbies, pet peeves, and his nicknames at home.

Lance freaked, "How do you know all this?"

"Prior knowlegde, you're just like your father." She smiled in a creepy way.

"Any way," Lance continued, "I'm here for—"

"The Zora Sapphire, right?" She finished for him.

"How did you?"

"That's what they all want," she said almost disgusted.

"What must I do to earn it?" Lance questioned.

"Swimming lessons. You have to take lessons from me. Sounds easy, right?" Lance nodded in agreement

"We'll see," she chalenged, "Follow me." The queen gracefully stepped down from her throne and followed the running water into the tunnel. Lance meekly followed. Navi began coaching him on swimming tips again, this made Lance nervous. When they reached the end of the tunnel, Lance saw that they were at the very top of the huge waterfall.

"Your first task is to dive off and into the pool below. Don't worry it's perfectly safe. (Only three have come out with serious injuries.)" Ruto said, shouting the last part out as she herself dove into the pool below.

"Don't think just go!" Navi shouted at him. And that's what Lance did. He brought his hands together above his head and plumeted head first into the refreshingly cool water.

The next two years were spent on advanced swimming lessons. When Lance left he was a mature fourteen. He left the domain with the Zora Sapphire added to his collection.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V A Big Crush (And A Small Battle)**

As Lance made his way to the shore from the tunnel he caught sight of his reflection in the lake. He wasn't the tall skinny kid he used to be. Now, fourteen, he had build and he'd finally stopped growing.

"Enjoying that reflection, Mr. Narcissus?" A voice came from behind him. It was Princess Mandy. Lance turned around. She looked older as well; fair yet still the same old tomboy. She held a fishing rod in one hand and a jar containing a fish in the other. She ran up and hugged him, picking her feet up and forcing Lance to hold her up. This was slightly different from their last greeting.

When she finally let him go Lance sputtered, "Princess Mandy, This…"

"Oh you don't have to call me princess any more, we're friends right?" Mandy sighed.

"Oh okay," Lance answered surprised, "But I thought you said… Oh, never mind. Um, this is Navi my fairy," Lance introduced Navi to Mandy.

"Here, hold on, I've got something to show you!" Mandy said, then brought out her ocarina. It looked very old and worn, but that made it kind of special. She played a song and a strong horse ran up to them. When it reached them it skillfully slowed into a walk and stopped. Lance was impressed.

"Lance, this is my horse Dandy." Mandy introduced. Lance smiled and stroked Dandy's mane.

"Clover, my first horse, couldn't be with us so she's with my friend, Jimmy and he did this and now he's like blah, blah blah blah, like blah blah…." Mandy went on and on about some guy and her horse and how he's doing this for her and such. Lance sort of turned his ears off. While Mandy blabbed on and on about clovers or something, Lance was reminded of Carnation. He was fourteen now, right? And Mandy was about thirteen. She has two horses and rides them both. He came up with the conclusion that: I'm ready to ride! He thought to himself.

"HELLLOOOO?" A giant orb of glowing light flashed in his face.

"Ahhhh!" Lance screamed and fell back into the water behind him. He swam to shore, finally turning his ears back on.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Mandy wondered out loud. Lance tried to think of something to say but Mandy quickly filled the space, "Lance, this is Ritl _my_ fairy."

The orb flew up to Lance again, "Greetings, Hyland. I-COME-IN-PEACE." This fairy is weird, Lance thought. And Lance thought right. Ritl spotted Navi.

Ritl zoomed over to Navi, "What are you looking at?" Ritl challenged, "Oh, you think your so strong? Huh? Is that it? Huh? Huh? Well, BRING IT ON!" Ritl said clenched her fists and began punching the air, bobbing back and forth. Navi just looked at her with one of those looks. (The one that says, "Get away from me, freak!")

"You have serious issues," Navi managed.

Suddenly Ritl dropped the whole "boxing thing" and smiled, "Yup, that's me, Serious Issues!" Navi just stared in awe. Was this fairy for real? Sadly, the answer is yes.

Lance and Mandy had been talking about what they had done over the past two years and were now headed towards Lon Lon for Carnation.

Ritl noticed this and shouted after Mandy, "HEY! Cindy! I mean BRITTANI! Or uh… HEY YOU! Yeah, that's it, HEY YOU! WAIT FOR ME!" Both fairies quickly flew off in their direction, constantly banging into each other as Ritl flew off course.

As they walked southbound, Mandy managed to slip her hand into his. Mandy was totally crushing. Lance was oblivious but Navi saw it all. She saw the same thing happen to Link and Zelda. And what happened there? Link left her for some—girl! This couldn't happen again, Navi could just see history repeating its self! So, Navi didn't say anything. Navi noted that Lance didn't like Mandy, Or at least not yet. This was good.

On the way to the ranch, Mandy explained more about her ranch at home. Her ranch was called the Lucky Four Ranch. It's called Lucky Four because it has many clovers there. Mandy also explained meeting Jimmy and temporarily trading Clover for Dandy again, remembering his inattentiveness earlier.

Next, Lance explained about how he had taken swimming lessons and getting the Kokiri Emerald and the Zora Sapphire in order to defeat Lena.

"Wow, you're going to beat Lena?" Mandy questioned amazed as the made their way through the entrance of the ranch. "I haven't even, whoa—" Mandy stopped and let go of Lance's hand. Good, Navi thought.

But Mandy continued, "Are you sure this is the ranch you were talking about?" Lance looked up and his constant smile slipped off his face. They weren't in the right place. There were strange people patrolling and innocent horses being beaten and forced to work. The people were all women and had red hair and tanned skin classifying them as Gerudo. This was Lena's people. Lance quickly spotted Carnation. But there was no way to get to her. She was heavily guarded. He looked around for Emily, Malon, and Talon…or even Indigo! When Lance had given up on looking for them, he motioned for Mandy, Ritl, and Navi to be quiet. The must have gotten the message because they all shut up. Mandy let Dandy off back to Lucky four and they all crept into the barn on the right, the same barn two years ago where Lance learned how to milk a cow.

When they tip toed in side they saw the cows, but Lance could tell they hadn't been milked in a while. Lance sidled the wall until he turned the corner to see that bars had been built in against one wall. And who was in the jail? None but Emily, Malon, and Indigo. Lance could see Indigo with his hands clutching the bars trying to move them.

He shouted, "I'M ON YOUR SIDE! DON'T YOU REMEMBER? LET ME JOIN YOU! I'M ON YOUR SIDE!" When Ritl heard all this racket she shouted right back at him, even though his shouting was clearly directed towards the Gerudo.

"SHUT UP YOU BIG BUFFOON! WE'RE TRYING TO SNEAK IN AND SAVE YOU GUYS!" Ritl shouted. Smooth. They found them selves added to the small cell. As they were thrown in Lance was carelessly dropped to the floor where he hit his head on the hard stone wall. Lance was knocked unconscious. For a moment, Lance was eight years old again. His parents were tucking him in to bed. Link straightened out his sheets. Zelda leaned over him with a confused look on her face, then she grabbed him by the shoulders and began shaking him fervently.

"Lance! Can you hear me? Lance?" Her voice sounded urgent, and far from her own.

"Lance! Wake up, Lance!" another voice joined in.

"Duuuuuude… what's wrong with him?" a much higher pitched voice asked finally waking him up. Three beautiful girls and two fairies gazed down at him.

"Am I still dreaming?" Lance joked.

"EWWWW!" shouted Ritl in disgust.

"You wish," came from Malon and Emily nodded in agreement but all the while smiling. Mandy just stared at him, her heart melted. Lance looked at her too. He didn't quite see her the way she saw him. Lance had to admit, she was pretty. But she just wasn't his type, or was she?

"Heloooo?" this time Navi had something to say, "Back to Hyrule, people!" Instantly, Mandy snapped out of it, but Lance kept looking.

"Lance, did you hear me?" Navi asked in an almost angrey voice. Lance broke his stare and looked at Navi now.

"What do you care?" Lance asked knowing exactly why Navi stopped him from staring.

"Hush up, you," One of the guards mumbled as she slumped to the floor, slowly falling asleep.

Lance walked over to Malon and wrote in the sand on the floor, Where's Talon? Malon couldn't answer, she just looked away and Emily hugged her. Lance got the message.

Together they stayed in the cell for hours waiting for the guard to fall into a deep sleep allowing them to sneak out. Mandy had already crafted a key out of a hair clip that she found in her bag and was making perfections. Indigo, alone, sat on a crate in the corner dozing off. Malon and Emily sat in the back leaning on one another, mourning the death of their weird, yet beloved Talon. Lance paced, trying to think up an escape plan, while Navi sat on a clump of hay and sulked.

Finally the loud snoring of the Gerudo filled the barn and they began their escape. Mandy skillfully unlocked the cell, she later explained that she'd had plently of pactice at home. They creeped around the the sleeping Gerudo and made their way out of the barn. Indigo who had tagged along began complaining about his knee hurting, so Mandy and Ritl waited outside with him while Lance, Navi, Emily, and Malon went back for Carnation.

She wasn't hard to find, luckily she was the horse closest to the exit and loosely tied. At the sight of Carnation, Emily quickly ran towards her. As she reached the horse, she tripped on a discarded stick, but catching herself on the young horse. The startled Carnation gave a soft whinny in surprise. Lance silently prayed that no one heard. But his prayers were not answered. Malon and Emily untied Cartation as fast as they could while Lance stood guard.

Lance akwardly held his sword, he still didn't know how to use it properly. A young Gerudo that had heard the stirring Carnation was woken. Out of nowhere, the Gerudo ran forward striking at Lance. Her two lond curved swords slashed at his middle. Just when it seemed Lance was a gonner for his slow reactions, Mandy jumped in. Mandy pushed Lance aside and easily blocked every swing and using the same technique she used on Lance, pinned the poor Gerudo to the ground.

"I…I…I'm…" the Gerudo studdered.

"You what?" Mandy spat. Out of nowhere, the Gerudo pushed Mandy's sword out of the way and flung her back, reversing the situation. Mandy gasped.

"Impressed," the Gerudo finished. Lance stood there like an idiot whatching his friend struggle, not knowing what to do. On the other side Malon and Emily struggled with an extra big knot. The Gerudo as if changing her mind, sighed and let Mandy go, letting her sword fall to her side, and helping Mandy stand back up.

"You're good," the Gerudo continued, "You deserve to escape, I only request that you let me come with you, and learn the ways of your people," she finished looking Mandy in the eye.

"Sure," Mandy replied, "My name is Mandy,"

"And I am Leyla, I am—"

"Guys? A little help here?" Emily asked through gritted teeth as she, Malon, and now Lance all struggled through this certain knot.

"We'll finish introductions later," Mandy concluded. As they tugged and pulled at the knot, Carnation grew restless and stamped her hoofs in frustration.

"Shh," Leyla hushed, "Do any of you know any soothing music they could hum, or sing?"

Emily spoke up, "Lance! Can you sing Epona's Song? I'm much too stressed to do it myself, and I know you know it!" With out thinking, Lance quickly dropped his bad and suffled through it and pulled out his ocarina. Easily matching the notes on his ocarina to the words of the song, Lance softly played Epona's Song. The song instantly soothed Carnation and she settled down. Minutes later, Carnation was free and they all hitailed it out of the hostage Lon Lon Ranch. Lance decided he _would _defeat Lena, and all her little friends. He _would _save all those innocent horses back at Lon Lon. And _(maybe) _go back home?

They all bravely ran off out in the direction of Kakario Village, the village just to the left of the Kokiri Forest. (How did he miss this before?) All the while, they quickly made introductions for Leyla and congratulated each other on their acomplishments.

Two stones all ready, maybe Lena wasn't so far away after all…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI Meeting the Gorons**

Lance managed to clumisly ride side by side with Mandy on Dandy all the way to Kakario. Emily and Leyla became best friends, chattering away at useless things while Malon dragged the whining Indigo along.

As Lance hurried ahead with Carnation, eager to reach Kakario, Mandy slowed down. She let Malon, Indigo, Emily, and Leyla pass her.

She thought, Oh my gosh, he is _so_ hot… Mandy's heart practically melted as she stared into the back of his gorgeous blonde head.

"You can't have him," Ritl said with out expression. Mandy snapped awake.

"How did you… What?" Mandy said aghast.

"What?" Ritl asked even more confused than Mandy as she turned normal again. But of course nothing is really normal about Ritl.

"Did you just read my mind?" Mandy asked, concidering that maybe fairies really could read minds.

"Mandy, you know I can't read! Silly, silly!" Ritl said not realizing what she had done moments before.

"Whatever," Mandy said as she urged Dandy faster, leaving Ritl in the dust.

They reached Kakario late that night and they were all tired. Mandy and Lance tied up their horses, while Emily and Leyla laid out a quilt bedding for them to sleep on and Malon tried to make Indigo leave. A whole two minutes later, they were all fast asleep. All except Lance, who couldn't sleep a wink. He stayed up for hours staring at the picture of his parents that he'd found in his pack. Lance wondered if they still looked how they did two years ago. Suddenly bored, he stashed the picture back into the side pocket and resorted to exploring the small city of Kakario.

Soon Lance found himself sneaking into the graveyard. Lance had always thought graveyards to be spooky or scary or for ghosts to pop out at you and shout, "BOO!" But Lance found it not scary at all. It was very depressing to him. Although no one he knew was buried in those grounds, he felt deep sympathy for those who had lost loved ones. He did see a ghost every now and then, but they weren't your usual poe. They would slowly glide around carrying a lantern, as if searching for something, traveling through gravestones and walls and then suddenly disappear. The poes did not disturb Lance, nor he them.

As Lance wandered through the graveyard he came across the small statues with the eye carvings. Totally creeped out, Lance tried to avoid them at all costs.

But as Lance stepped around one, it spoke, "Would you like to hear some gossip?" It spoke in a high helium-like voice. At the sound of the stone, Lance jumped back and landed on his rear. Lance could have sworn he was hearing things. And then seeing things as the stone jiggled back in forth, the eye blinking intently.

It asked again, "Would you like to hear some gossip?" Lance managed to stand and brush the dirt off his back, legs, and butt. Lance was curious as well as intrigued.

So he replied, "Sure, why not?" The stone _giggled _and began to sway more violently as if it were excited.

Finally it coughed up, "I heard…" (more giggles) "that Emily, of the Lon Lon Ranch, dreams that one day a knight in shining armor will come and sweep her off her feet. But you didn't hear it from me!" After its last words it stopped moving and became stiff. It changed colors, then blasted off in to the dark starry sky, just another twinkling dot up there. Kind of creeped out Lance continued on his short walk around the graveyard all the while contemplating whether the stone's information was accurate or not. Not too far from the first, Lance came across another one of the creepy-eye statue things.

This one spoke too, "Would you like to hear some gossip?" Lance was less surprised this time (meaning he didn't fall backwards.)

"Okay," Lance replied, only because he had nothing better to do. Lance stepped back and waited.

"Can you keep a secret?" the stone asked, but with out waiting for Lance's answer, continued, "Anyway, the ladies in the town square are all saying that Princess Mandy has a _secret_ crush on Prince Lance of Hyrule," it said putting emphases on the _secret _part. "But you can't tell anyone, I'm not supposed to know these things…" it said just before changing colors and blasting off into the night sky as the other one had. Lance nearly fell over again in surprise. Wow, did she really like him? Lance thought. Suddenly Lance was relieved; at least it didn't say that I like her, Lance thought. And he was suddenly glad Navi was asleep with the others.

"AHEM!" some one loudly cleared their throat. Lance jumped and turned around.

"Mandy!" he screeched. Lance didn't know what to do. Should he act like he knew? Like he was oblivious? Like normal? Yes! Normal! He thought.

"Hey, um, Mandy. How's it going?" Lance said almost too casually.

Mandy grew suspicious, "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked moving closer. She got him to sit down beside her on the soft earth below. Lance tried not to remember that there was probably a rotting body some three feet below them. Lance noticed Ritl wasn't with her, this was good. Lance tried to keep the stone's secret, but Lance is the worst liar in all Hyrule.

"Um, I was just…looking at or I mean…thinking about…or uh…I was just…" nothing came to Lance. As Lance searched for the perfect lie, Mandy comforted him. She placed her arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay," she said, "You can tell me anything, we're friends, right?" Friends. At the mention of friends, Lance figured it was better not to keep anything from Mandy. So he spilled it all even the part about Emily. Mandy calmly comforted him all the while slowly convincing him that the stone's information was wrong. (Or the part about her at least, she could care less about Emily and her stupid knight.) As gullible as he was, Lance believed her instantly.

"So," Lance confirmed, "it was all a lie?"

"Exactly, merely peasants gossip," Mandy repeated. There was a part of Lance that almost wished _she _were lying and not the stone. But Lance understood either way; there was no way he would tell her how he felt about her.

Suddenly Lance couldn't remember why he was in the middle of a graveyard in the first place. He yawned and got up to leave, satisfied with Mandy's conclusion. Mandy followed, then stopped him abruptly.

"Wait,"

Lance turned around, "What is it?" He smiled. Mandy almost lost it. His smile was to die for.

"Um, you know…if you wanted you could call me on my ocarina," she explained, "Just play my song, and we can talk—no matter when or where."

"Sure," Lance agreed. And Mandy played 'Mandy's Melody'. Although the melody sounded extremely loud in the silence and its echo carried far and wide, somehow Lance knew the two of them were the only ones who could hear the music.

"So um, yeah," Lance meant to say something more, but thought of nothing. As the silence closed in, a poe gliding slowly, flew right through them and disappeared into nothingness.

Mandy shivered, "I'd better go, I promised Jimmy… Look, I have a feeling we'll meet again, soon," she smiled and stepped back. She put the ocarina to her lips and played a song not yet known to Lance, and disappeared herself.

"Bye?" Lance tried but she was already gone. He sighed. Although he hated it, he found the only thing left for him to do once more—runaway.

Rushed, Lance shoved all his things back into the worn leather knapsack (not that he had taken much out) and found his way up the stairs across from them, through the gate and up the side of a mountain. He traveled on Carnation along a steep path that would lead him to the Goron City.

Lance didn't have to read the sign at the top of the mountain to tell he was in the right place. He could already see a few Gorons out side the city curled up and scattered amongst the quarry. In the distance a large rock rolled down the mountain and off into the bottomless pit before them.

Lance dismounted Carnation and holding her reins, lead her and Navi towards the entrance in front of them. Lance suspected that the Goron would not like a horse running around inside their city as the Kokiri and Zora didn't. Lance found a large rock to tie her to. Navi helped pull the strings tight. At that moment Lance was thankful Navi could not read his mind, for it lingered on Mandy. He was thinking of how beautiful she would look wearing…

"Lance? Are you still with me here?" Navi interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm fine," Lance returned sharply, giving her one of those looks.

"Jeesh," Navi replied as she turned and headed towards the Goron City. "I was just wondering," Navi whispered just loud enough for Lance to barely hear.

Lance ran after her, "Navi, wait! I didn't mean…" But he had to stop. When he looked around the city, he was at a loss for words. He had never seen anything like it. The whole city was inside of the mountain. The walls were many different shades of brown, and the floor kicked up dust when you stomped your feet. Not to mention the ground rumbled suspiciously every now and then.

Lance had to tell Mandy what he saw; after all they were friends, right? While Navi zoomed this way and that greeting the Gorons and saying "Hi" to old friends, Lance put down his shield and sword and rummaged through his bag for his ocarina. Once he found it he played 'Mandy's Melody' and waited for something to happen. Out of nowhere, an image of Mandy appeared in front of him.

Mandy's familiar voice answered, "Lance? Is that you? Can you hear me alright?"

Lance, excited that he managed to use his ocarina correctly, replied, "Yes! This is so cool! It actually worked! Oh, I'm here in Goron City! It's so cool here! There's no grass, can you believe it!" The words rushed out of his mouth just as they popped into his brain.

"Whoa," Mandy interrupted, "Slow down! First, yes, it is cool talking to you over the ocarina. Second, I'm glad you made it to the city safely, the climb can be difficult in the dark. And third, I know there's no grass. Gorons are rock people and therefore have no tolerance for water. Grass being a plant requires water to live. Located inside of a mountain with a controlled weather system allows no water. No water, no grass." She explained, and flashed her pearly whites.

"Smart butt," Lance muttered.

But Mandy was too quick for him, "I prefer Smarty Pants, thank you." Her smile grew even wider as she saw Lance's face rush with a false anger. They both laughed. It was good having someone to talk to.

"Where did you reapparate?" Lance changed the subject, remembering the song that she played back in the graveyard to warp her way out of Kakario. "You didn't go home, did you?" Lance worried.

Mandy looked surprised, "Gosh no! There's no way I'm going back there, not after what she did to me…" she trailed off, "Plus, I've still got an adventure of my own now, don't I?"

Lance smiled, "Yes you do, and I have to complete _my_ adventure. I'd better go, Navi's probably waiting for me…" And indeed she was.

"Lance, who's that you were talking to?" Navi asked after Lance had put his ocarina away and recovered his sword and shield.

"No one. Now, where's the dude who's gonna' give me this ruby thing?" Lance hastily asked, not making direct eye contact with her. Navi brushed off her feelings of anger and flew over to the nearest Goron who was munching on a rock. After talking to him he pointed towards the center of the cave-like place they were in. Lance walked towards the center where the Goron had pointed. Lance reached a miniature cliff that went around in a circle. As Lance looked around he could see there were several floors like the one they were on now. The ground floor was almost three stories down.

Navi thanked the Goron and flew back over to Lance. She thumped herself down on his shoulder with so much force that caused Lance to lose his balance and flail his arms madly to try to keep himself upright. Finally finding his balance, he stepped back and brushed Navi off his shoulder.

"What was that for?" Lance asked, throwing a nasty look her way.

"What do you think?" Navi returned the look.

"So what'd he say?" Lance asked referring back to the Goron that she had talked to.

"Oh, just that King Darmani should be on the ground floor in his chambers." Navi explained.

"How we get down there?" Lance truly wondered as he leaned over the edge again.

"Down the stairs, stupid," Navi replied, laughing. As she flew to the right, searching for a stair well, Lance let Navi sit on his shoulder again to rest her wings.

Lance walked into the first one, only to find it blocked by large boulders. He stood on tiptoe to see over them. But he could only see the tops of the trees. Lance could tell that behind the boulders was a part of the Kokiri Forest. Lance turned around and began looking again for the stairs. He hit the jackpot at the next corner. In the corner of the stairs he found some rupees making his total somewhere just over twenty. Maybe he could by something later. Lance found himself on the second floor, with one more below him before reaching the ground.

Searching for the next set of stairs, Lance walked towards the middle again to see how high up he was. This time there was a fence circling the cliff. The ground beneath his feet rumbled again, except this time with more force. Lance looked up to see where it was coming from, only to see a giant rock/Goron-thing rolling along his floor with immense speed. He had only two choices. One: run towards the "thing" to get to the next set of stairs and risk getting squashed. Or two: jump the fence in front of him. Quickly going over the pros and cons, Lance decided to go with choice number two. Lance swung himself over just in time. Unfortunately, Lance had overlooked one con: How far away was the floor?

"Ow. OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Lance shouted in pain as he landed with a loud thud on the hard dirt floor. No Gorons were around to help, so Navi had to play doctor.

After many, "Does this hurt? And how about this?" Navi prescribed half a bottle of red potion, to ease the pain. Lance reached into his pack and pulled out the potion he'd pack all those years ago back at the castle. It was still there, just forgotten and a little stale, but it still worked.

In no time Lance was on his feet again and searching for this Grand Darmani, King of the Gorons. After surveying the entire ground floor, Lance decided the door to Darmani's chambers was in the north part of the circle. But the door was sealed shut and no knocking would reach Darmani to open it. To the left and right of the door were markings. But they were so faded and hard to read anyway, Lance could only make out four words.

"Royal family, play, ocarina," Lance read aloud.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Navi wondered pointlessly and she pressed her nose against the wall as if that would make an explanation appear before her eyes. Lance went through all the songs that he had learned in his head. Okay, there was Epona…well, '_Carnation's_ Song', 'Saria's Song', and Mandy's Melody. He also recalled some songs that Link had taught him when he was little; The 'Sun Song' and 'Song of Storms' and also his 'Song of Time' that Zelda used to hum.

Lance took out his ocarina and tried all the songs, but none worked. Lance put his nose to the wall as Navi had. When he did, he brushed some dirt off the wall, revealing more clues. The new word was lullaby. Of course! Lance thought, feeling silly that he had not thought of it sooner. The royal family part should have given it away. The markings were talking about 'Zelda's Lullaby.' Confident in his mother's lullaby, he managed to put the words into musical notes on his ocarina. As the song came to an end, the wall vibrated and moved away to show a pathway leading around the corner to a secret room.

Lance beckoned for Navi to follow as he quietly stepped on to the green carpeted rug that ran along the hallway. The hallway lead to a type of throne room. The room was covered in green. If Lance hadn't seen a Goron in the chair at the end of the room, he would have sworn he was in the Kokiri Forest.

The Goron had a long white goatee and green eyes, unlike the others that had deep brown and usually no facial hair. The Goron stared off into space, obviously very distracted by some thought unknown to anyone but himself. The Goron was so far from his throne room, that he didn't notice when Lance entered the room.

Lance had to clear his throat loudly three times in order to attain the Goron's attention. But once he had it, he found no words to fill the space at which he had created.

Navi found words first, "Sir, I... uh… I don't know if you remember me…" Suddenly the Goron cocked his head to the side and squinted slightly.

"Navi… Is that you?" the Goron questioned.

"Yeah!" Navi exclaimed, "And this is…"

"Link, right? It's good to see you again, my boy!" the Goron interrupted.

Lance stepped forward, "Um, I'm not Link. My name is Lance, I'm Link's son." Lance forced a smile—let's just say it didn't turn out so well.

"Are you okay?" the Goron asked as he got up out of his chair. He ambled over to Lance and put his hand on his forehead, trying to see if he had a fever.

"Oh, no…I'm fine, sorry," Lance added hastily, slightly brushing off the unwanted hand.

"Lance…" the Goron repeated his name, as if tasting it, letting it roll around his mouth. "I don't believe we've met." He held out his hand, "I'm Darmani, King, or as I prefer, Ruler of the Gorons. (King sounds like such a harsh word."

Lance took his hand and shook it firmly, "It's nice to meet you Darmani."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII Frustrated Out of His Mind**

Under the supervision of Darmani, Lance went through the basic training in order to receive the Goron Ruby. Over the past year or so, Lance learned advanced sword fighting, weight lifting, and was now focusing on the basic handling of a powder keg. But in order to get the license need to handle the kegs independently, Lance needed to take the test. The test was currently being held in Goron Village in Termina. Termina is the land that lies just left of Hyrule.

Termina is very hard to reach, for thick and dangerous forests surround Hyrule. It's almost impossible with out a warp song. Lance would leave immediately, the proceeding day.

Darmani prepared Lance for his journey. He told him vaguely where the village was, what he would need to do in order to get his license, and how to get the ruby.

"Only two things left…here…I'll…just…" Darmani explained as he turned round to search through a trunk behind him. "Aha!" He found what he was looking for. Darmani had pulled out a portable drum set. "Let's see now…" he said to himself and he tested some of the drums to make sure they were in tune. Finally finding the right beat, he began to play a song. The song reminded Lance a lot of 'Mandy's Melody.' Seconds later and image of Mandy appeared. Surprise, surprise! It was Mandy's Melody.

Darmani began talking to her, "Hey Miss M.! Could you come over here a sec! I've got a friend here who'd like to meet you!" Lance froze. He didn't want to see Mandy! Even if she _said_ they were just friends and all, she still seemed pretty weird last time he saw her. Plus Lance didn't want a meltdown in front of his current mentor. Meltdown + Cool People Watching Major Dorkdom.

"Um, actually," came Mandy's voice, "I'm kind of busy right now…can it wait?" Lance's eyes lit up at this—maybe she wouldn't be able to come!

Ignoring Lance's obvious gestures, Darmani pleaded, "Please, Mistress Mandy? This would mean an awful lot to my friend here… If it's not too much trouble of course."

"Well, I guess… but only a minute… that's all I have," Mandy explained.

"That's perfect!" Darmani explained as he vigorously punched the air in excitement. "Could you bring the mask too?"

"_The_ mask?"

"You know the one."

"No problem, see you in a sec."

"Bye!"

While Lance contemplated what the purpose of '_The_' mask could be, Darmani ran around uselessly tidying up the throne room in which they stood. Literally, a second later, Mandy appeared with Ritl at her side and holding a small bundle.

"Lance?" Mandy gasped, as she soon found out that he was Darmani's 'friend' who was in need of her aid. "Lance, I'd thought by now you'd have…"

"Moved on?" Lance finished for her. He threw her a look.

Surprised, and now angered, Mandy shouted, "Well! Here's your dumb mask." And she threw a worn, round wooden mask, to the ground at Lance's feet.

"I can see we're not wanted here. Ritl, let's go," Mandy exclaimed in pure rage.

"Like totally," Ritl said in a valley girl voice, "Whatever!" Lance rolled his eyes as Mandy quickly warped out of the small room.

Darmani was practically in tears. He had recovered the mask and was inspecting it for damage. When he found none, he thrust it at Lance. And Lance took it, reluctant to take anything that had come from Mandy.

"I can't believe you!" Darmani screamed in his face. While Navi on the other hand, secretly chuckled.

"How dare you insult the princess in such a way?" Darmani continued to shout.

"Excuse me," Lance interrupted, "But incase you didn't notice, _she_ dissed me first!" Darmani held up his hands, he refused to argue any longer.

"I've had enough!" Darmani explained, "Take the mask and use the 'Song of Soaring' to warp to Termina." At that, Darmani pulled out his drums and played a short song before curling up into a ball and rolling away in anger.

"It's not like I need him…" Lance mumbled to himself. Navi coughed.

"Shut up." Lance muttered.

And that's what Navi did, she flew up into his hat and didn't show any signs of coming out. Over the past year, Lance hadn't had much time for Carnation…In fact, as far as Lance knew right now, she was still tied to that rock out front.

Lance made his way back out to the entrance. Many Gorons stared at Lance as he walked through the City. Lance looked down avoiding eye contact at all costs.

When Lance found Carnation, she was still tied to the rock, but she had obviously been fed. Lance walked up and began to stroke her mane. But as he fingered with the long hairs, she had sensed the anger in him and pulled away.

Lance, who was now frustrated out of his mind, pulled out his ocarina and warped himself to Clock Town, Termina, and leaving Carnation behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII Arriving in Termina**

As Lance landed smack dab in the middle of Termina, he blacked out on impact. He awoke to find himself in a strange room, lying in a strange bed, surrounded by strange people. Lance sat bolt up right. His hat had been removed and Navi was nowhere in sight, until…

"Navi? Is that you?" Lance called out to the fairy across the room. The fairy zoomed over to Lance. It apparently wasn't Navi.

"Me? Heavens no! You dare mistake me as that big-nosed, blabber-mouth over there?" The strange fairy exclaimed obviously offended. She pointed to a clear glass jar sitting on the table on the other side of the room. Lance could see Navi shouting and banging her fists on the inside of the jar. The fairy cursed loudly and knocked the jar over the edge of the table. When the jar hit the floor, it shattered, and released Navi.

Navi rushed to Lance, "I'm Navi," she explained then clearing her throat loudly said, "That _freak_ with wings over there," she pointed at the fairy on the other side of Lance, "is Tatl."

"Pleased to meet you…?" the new fairy, Tatl inquired for his name.

Lance opened his mouth to answer but Navi beat him, "That's Lance," she said to Tatl, but quickly switched over to Lance, "Apparently we're in some kind of inn. These people were kind enough to share their room with you and I." Navi paused as Lance looked over at the people who occupied the room.

There was a creepy old man, playing a strange instrument that sounded something like an accordion emitting old polka music. The other two were twins, both girls with bright red hair. They were dressed in dance clothes, one red and one blue. They were the famous Rosa Sisters, the newest dance sensations, who preformed throughout Hyrule. The girls waved enthusiastically at Lance. Lance just half-smiled back, still dazed.

"So," Tatl broke the peace, "I, um, _heroically_ saved your life…"

"Oh, yeah, uh, thanks?" Lance muttered.

Navi who was greatly satisfied decided it was time to go, "Okay, now that all is said and done, Lance, we ought to be going now—"

"Oh, but Lance," Tatl interrupted, "I did save your _life_! Does that mean anything to you?" Navi rolled her eyes. Lance was oblivious to Tatl's hints.

As Navi tried to usher Lance out the door, Tatl explained, "Well, usually when someone saves someone else's life, they say, 'I'm am forever in your debt,' or 'I owe you my life,' or they simply give them a very big reward." Tatl grinned at her lovely little plan.

Only Navi saw her angle, "Okay, okay, what do you want?" she asked rudely.

Tatl had her mind made up, "Oh… um… just…well… Could you take me with you on your journey? Please, oh please, oh please?"

At this, the little switch in his brain clicked, and Lance understood. "You're trying to blackmail me…" he figured, "with my own guilt. If I don't take you with me, I'll feel guilty…"

"Took you long enough," Navi coughed under her breath.

"So…" Tatl asked with and excited expression that ran across her face.

Lance weighed his options, "Well, I can't exactly say no…"

That was enough for Tatl, "Okay, great! Then it's settled! Let's go!" She grabbed Lance's pack and flew out the door and down the stairs of the small inn. With out wasting time, Navi quickly switched gears and flew after the possessed fairy.

"Where do you think you're going with that, you… you…" Navi's voice faded away as she flew after Tatl.

"Um…" Lance just stood there, staring out the door. He turned to face the Rosa Sisters. They were both wearing very concerned faces, but said nothing. The creepy man on the other hand, said nothing also, and continued to play the polka music…Lance figured he was a bit on the loony side.

"Um…" Lance repeated, "I'd better go find them, before… Oh gosh." Lance ran out the door as he heard a piece of glass crashing down in the lobby below.

"It was nice meeting you all!" Lance shouted over his shoulder as he ran down the hall, searching for the door to the stairs.

"You too!" one of the sisters shouted after him as she leaned out into the hallway.

"It's the third door on the right!" the other sister informed Lance, as she leaned over her sister to get a better look at the situation.

Lance found the door, "Thanks much!"

"No problem!" the Rosa sisters replied in unison.

But what Lance didn't hear was, "He's kind of cute, where have we seen him before?"

"I don't know, but definitely familiar."

"I could never forget a face like that…"

Lance skimmed down the stairs at enormous speed. He ran so fast that he ran into a girl. They bumped into each other with so much force that they were both sent flying down the stairs, tumbling on top of each other. Once they had both landed, Lance immediately picked himself back up again. He pulled the girl up with him.

"Hi, I'm _so_ sorry, but I gotta' catch my—" Lance explained as he rushed into the lobby. The girl rushed in after him.

"Hey wait!" She called after him, "Are those your fairies?" She followed Lance into the lobby to see Lance shouting at the two fairies fighting over a backpack. One fairy had the left strap and the other had the right. Unfortunately, they had the pack upside down, and as they pulled, items fell to the floor at Lance's feet.

Lance stood in awe. The girl ran up behind him. It didn't take long for her to figure out what to do.

"STOP!"

And they did.

"SHE STARTED IT!" they both said, dropping the backpack and pointing at each other. The girl rolled her eyes and bent down to gather Lance's things. Lance solved the bickering by grabbing one of the two bottles that hadn't broken and in one clean swipe managing to capture both inside it. It was a little too close for comfort, but that's what they deserved. Lance sat the occupied jar on the counter and bent down to help the girl with his things.

"I'm Ella," she stated simply, "My mom owns the inn."

Lance replied, "I'm—"

"Prince Lance of Hyrule, I know," Ella interrupted.

"Yeah, I get that a lot…" Lance went on in a sarcastic tone, "You see, I'm not really Prince Lance I'm his look-alike. But if you like princes then yes by all means, I'll be a prince for you." He gave her his boyish grin.

Obviously she didn't get his flirting. "I don't go around waiting for knights in shining armor to come and 'sweep me off my feet' if that's what you're trying to do." She answered seriously with a frown.

"Jeesh," Lance said as he stood up.

"Plus," she continued and stood up as well; "I already have a boyfriend." She stuck her nose up in the air. She was stunning, Lance admitted, but nothing compared to Mandy of course. She had long red hair that fell past her thighs, and swished when she walked. She was short. About five foot three, while Lance stood somewhere a little under six feet. Wearing a long plain dress, she looked pretty plain. But with a little yellow on the sleeves, and a shorter hem…Lance admired her.

"What is it?" She noticed Lance staring, "It's my hair, isn't it?" She took hold of the long strands and pulled them in front of her. "It's too long isn't it? I knew it…" She walked off, crestfallen.

"No, It's—" Lance called after her, but she didn't hear, and kept walking. "Beautiful," Lance finished in a whisper, staring after her long swishing hair. Lance's thoughts were interrupted once more by the two winged monsters. They joined together, banging and shouting at the same time. Lance had no choice but to release them…they'd be mad at him either way.

Lance reluctantly took the cork out of the bottle, allowing the two fairies to come out of their confines. Lance was greeted with angry shouts.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" Navi and Tatl yelled in unison. They continued to talk incomprehensibly.

"Who was that…? Why did you…? Where are we…? Blee, blah, bloo blah!"

"Let's just go," Lance said and with out waiting for an answer, left the inn.

Once outside, Lance turned around to look at the inn. The sign said, 'Stock Pot Inn.' Lance made a mental note to come back here someday. Lance looked around. This wasn't what he expected. He saw that he was in a town of some sort. He expected fields, like in Hyrule. Lance wondered around, and was soon followed by Navi and Tatl. Tatl, who claimed that she, knew this place like the back of her hand, proved useless in sense of direction. After inquiring a local, Lance discovered that they were in East Clock Town and there was also a North, South, and West Clock Town.

As soon as Lance felt particularly lost. He sat down on the ground in what he thought was somewhere around North Clock Town. He decided he should try to apologize to Mandy. After all, she did give him the ugly, old mask… Even if he didn't know what it was for, it was still a gift.

Navi and Tatl flew off to try to pop some balloon while Lance pulled out his ocarina. Alone now, Lance played Mandy's Melody. But no one answered. Lance huffed, disgusted with himself for even _thinking_ about trying to get a hold of Mandy. He didn't need her…and apparently she didn't need him either.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX Telling the Truth**

While Lance moped around North Clock Town, Navi and Tatl continued to mess with the balloon. Lance decided to contemplate the meaning of life. He sat, thinking. When…

POP!

Lance swiveled around to see what his fairies had done now. The fairies rushed back to him. Apparently, they had popped the balloon. Pieces of purple and blue rubber floated to the ground. Before Lance could think of what to do next, a small boy wearing a red T-shirt and a matching cap approached them. The shirt had a number in white painted on the back. His number was one. Soon other little boys joined in behind the red boy, they were all dressed in the same fashion, except blue, and with different number on their shirts ranging from two to five.

"Yo," little red boy greeted.

"Er… Hi?" Lance was almost afraid to answer. Little red boy wore this really smug face and the blue boys just snickered loudly at Lance's words.

Lance looked back at Tatl, behind him, silently questioning if he knew who the heck these kids were…They couldn't be more than eight years old. In reply, Tatl just shrugged so Lance had to take matters in to his own hands.

"Okay, two questions: Who are you? and What do you want?" Lance used his best tough guy voice. His voice squeaked at first, (He doesn't use this voice often) but ended strong.

Little red boy looked impressed. "We're The Bombers, my name's Jim, everyone else is just referred to as their numbers," Little red boy introduced them. "And we think you're Bomber material." Jim smiled this really cool smile, which Lance was sure was one of the things that earned him his high rank in their little club.

Lance laughed, "Is that it? You want me to join your little club?"

Lance watched Jim's smile fall off his face, "Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

What was Lance supposed to say?

Three…Two…One…GO!

It turns out in order to join you have to pass a test. Apparently the test was a game of hide-and-go-seek, with Lance as the seeker. After Jim told him how to join, he couldn't exactly say no…

Lance just stood there for a second, watching six little kids to run off to hide. After counting to ten, he set off looking for the strange little boys and their leader. At one point, Navi suggested they just leave and forget about the dumb game. Tatl considered it, but Lance refused, saying that it was down right mean to just leave in the middle of a game.

They searched everywhere.

"I think they cheated," Exhausted Navi suggested as they all returned to the North Clock Town. Lance had started to sweat in the hot sun a long time ago and was now drenched uncomfortably. Lance finally went with Navi's idea and they decided to leave the little kids. Who needs a bunch of eight-year-olds anyway? Tatl, who wasn't the least tired in anyway, lead the way back to the inn, where Lance tried to get a room.

Lance barged into the inn and walked up to the front desk, hoping that Ella would be back. She wasn't. In her place behind the desk was a grown-up version of Ella, Ella's mom, Anju.

He awkwardly stepped up to the desk. Before he could speak, Anju welcomed him.

"Welcome, to the Stock Pot Inn. My name is Anju. How can I help you?"

"We need a room," Navi spoke up for Lance once again, Lance was at a loss for words, as he most of the time is.

Anju quietly shuffled some papers and winced.

"Ohh, I'm sorry. We're booked for the week," She replied weakly.

"That's okay," Lance supplied. "Is Ella around?" Lance asked as he tried to peek around Anju. At this Anju brightened up.

"Oh! Are you friends with Ella? I'm so happy! She hardly makes any friends around here!" Her smiled deepened, "Since you're friends with Ella, you're more than welcome to spend the night in Granny's old room. No one's been in it in ages… I'll just tidy it up real fast!" She shouted out behind her, "Ooh, Ella come here and cover for me real quick. You can chat with you're friends too!" And with that Anju skipped off into the hallway from behind the desk.

"Whoa." Lance stood back. "Can she talk fast or what?" He asked Navi and Tatl.

"You said it," Tatl answered him.

"Psst… Lance, she's here." Navi nudged Lance in the shoulder.

Why is Navi okay with me liking Ella and not Mandy? Lance questioned himself.

He was faced once more by Ella's ever-swishing hair.

"Oh, it's you," she said sounding disappointed. Then she steamed, "I told you, I already have a boyfriend!"

"Okay then," Lance challenged, "Where is he?"

"If you must know," she replied and then hiked her skirts up before jumping over the counter towards Lance.

She smoothes her skirt out, "He's this way," and she leads Lance and the others around the corner and down the hall. She held her chin up as she glided down the hall and kept her back straight. It made her look a whole lot taller.

"I think you two will be roommates tonight," she told Lance. She looked back slyly, "Granny's old room, I believe she told you?"

"That would be correct," Lance responded, matching her proper tone.

"Ah, here it is!" She said as she stopped in front of an old pair of double doors that looked a little older than the rest of the inn. Without knocking, she pushed the doors open with both hands and skidded inside.

"Ryan, it's me!"

Lance was left standing in the doorway. Lance had figured she was making this boy up. Once he realized this guy was no imaginary friend, he automatically slouched and jammed his hands in his pockets.

"Ryan, I want you to meet Lance, he's rooming with you tonight," Ella jabbered as she led the boy to the doorway to meet Lance. Lance instinctively fixed his eyes on his muddy boots—he should have wiped them on the rug outside the inn.

"Dude, nice boots," a deep voice interrupted the silence. He'd noticed Lance staring at them. Suddenly, Lance forced himself to look up at Ella and Ryan.

A tall gangly boy greeted him. With jet-black hair and bright green eyes, he smiled at Lance.

He held out his hand, "I'm Ryan." Lance took it. Ryan gave it a hearty shake and held it, waiting for a reply.

Finally Lance got the message, "Oh, my name's Lance."

"Nice to meet you Lance," Ryan replied his deep voice.

Lance's hand was finally released as he replied softly, "Um, yeah. You too." Intimidated again, Lance looked at his opponent's feet. Boots, just like his—just not as dirty.

"Ryan, don't be so stiff," Ella initially broke the ice, "You guys are going to be roomies for tonight, get to know each other already!" She linked arms with both of them, Ryan on her right, with Lance dragging behind on her left. Ella led them out of the inn Navi and Tatl trailing not too far behind.

As they plowed through the square, Ella chattered incessantly. Ryan looked uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as Lance who slumped along with a glum look on his face. She led them to a milk bar, Chateau Romani. Ella flashed an ID when she reached the open door.

When the bouncer (who rarely had much bouncing to do) questioned Ryan and Lance, Ella explained coolly, "They're with me." Accepting her answer, he allowed them to pass into the cool bar, a flight of stairs below ground level. A mug of warm milk was handed to him instantly. After a few sips, Lance was slurring his words and spilling his secrets. The rest was a blur for Lance.

Lance later woke to find his self in the room he was to be sharing with Ella's boy friend . . .What was his name again? Riley? Or . . . no . . . Ryan! It took Lance awhile to regain his wits . . . not that he really had any in the first place. In the bed on the other side of the room was Ryan who had also woken up.

"Dude," he whispered to Lance, "You were talkin' up a storm last night! I had no idea how interesting you are! With that horse, and growing up, and getting lost, and-and-and . . . Dude, who's Mandy?"

Lance was suddenly wide awake, "Mandy? What did I say about Mandy?"

Ryan began talking with accelerating excitement, "Dude, only that she's like the hottest chick ever! She's hot, she's funny, _and_ she's totally rich!"

Lance forced his self to roll out of bed. Hitting the floor hard and taking half his sheets with him, he made his way over to Ryan's side of the room. Crawling on his knees he reached Ryan, and knelt at the side of his bed. "Ryan, we're friends, right?" Lance proposed in a high voice.

"Uh . . . Sure," Ryan said easily.

"So that means you'll keep my secret about totally being in love with Mandy?"

"Yeah man, but I don't know about Ella and those fairy things of yours."

_Crap. _"They heard it too?" Lance's pleading smile melted off his face. Just then, his ocarina began vibrating. _Crap. _Lance thought again. He made his way over to his pack on his knees. So anxious to find the ocarina he dumped all its contents on to the floor. Lance grabbed his ocarina and held it out in his palm and waited for his caller to respond.

_Please let it not be Mandy. Please let it not be Mandy. Please let it not— _Lance prayed. But like all the other times when you _really_ want something, his prayers were not answered.

An image of Mandy appeared. There Lance was, in his underwear that he'd slept in last night, looking at the girl of his dreams who probably knew his deepest, darkest secret.

After Mandy's image of Lance focused, she began talking, really fast.

"Okay, Jimmy just told me that Leyla told him that Emily heard from her cousin Romani who was delivering milk to town this morning talked to this girl, Ella, who said that last night you told her and everyone else including her boyfriend and your two fairies (when did you get _two_ fairies?) That you are in love with me."

"Wow, um, I . . ." Lance tried to find a way out of this situation.

"Lance, listen to me. I don't care who said what to whom. I sick of lying to people and being lied to. I just want to know the truth, did you mean what you said?" Mandy's face held great concern. Her forehead was wrinkled with frustration and stress. Too much stress for a girl of fifteen. Lance was tired of lying too. He wanted to unwrinkle that brow of hers. He wanted to curl that frown into a warm smile. He wanted her to smile at him. He wanted her.

"To tell you the truth," Lance looked into her eyes, "I need to be with you to say this." With out wasting time, he began pulling on some pants, "Mandy, I need you to warp to Clock Town, I'll meet you there, please don't stand me up this time." He hung up his ocarina and shoved it into his back pocket, forgetting his shirt and pack in the room with Ryan he ran out the door and down the street to where Mandy would arrive.

There Mandy was, standing at the top of the street, waiting for Lance. She wasn't dressed any better than he, still wearing her nightdress and with her curly blonde hair all tousled, she barely out dressed Lance's wrinkled pants and lack of shirt. Lance reached her out of breath and somewhat smiling. Mandy remained frowning.

"So," Mandy huffed as she crossed her arms and looked down at their cold, bare feet. A cool morning breeze blew down the empty street. The pause seemed an eternity.

She looked him in the eye and spoke quietly, barely audible, "Is it true? Do you love me?"

Lance's poor smile deepened and he embraced her, holding her close with his warm arms, he whispered in to her ear, "Only if you love me too." Mandy pulled back, leaving Lance's hands on her shoulders.

"Oh Lance, I—" she began, but Lance stopped her with an unexpected kiss. He kissed her words away.

Mandy's eyes widened as she pulled back sputtering, "Lance! I—"

"I know," Lance smiled, "you love me too, right?" He bent down to kiss her again.

"Wait, Lance!" Mandy shouted. Lance was confused; she sounded angry, "That's not it!" Mandy stepped back. "I don't, and I can't love you, Lance." A hurt look came upon Lance's face as Mandy said these next few words. "I have a boyfriend, Lance. We're going steady." She lifted up her left hand revealing a gold band around her ring finger, a promise ring.

"What?" Lance whispered. This couldn't be happening, he didn't understand. He was almost sure Mandy was playing some kind of cruel joke. That in a second she'd kiss him and say, "Silly Lance, did you actually believe me? Of course I love you!" but no such thing happened. Mandy put her hand down and held it front of her, anxiously twisting her ring, around and around her finger.

She couldn't look at him, her gaze was fixed on the ring, "I was going to let you down gently, but well . . .I'm just sorry, okay?" Lance held hard to keep his tears from falling.

"But, what about you and me?" he croaked.

"There never was and there never will," Mandy stated coldly.

"Friends?" Lance managed to stutter, he had to know.

Mandy looked sad too now, "I just don't think it would work out, Lance." Lance stepped back too now, embarrassed at his earlier advancement.

"So, I guess this is good bye, huh?" Lance tried to sound light.

"Good bye, Lance," Mandy ended with great dignity, looking him the eyes. Lance noticed her cheeks were wet. He reached out to wipe them away. Mandy was too quick for him though; she turned and with out looking back walked down the street from which she had come.

Lance watched her as her blonde hair swished back and forth. He sadly replied, "Good bye Princess Mandy." But nobody heard him. He was left alone, standing in the cold morning air. It was now that he realized why the time of dawn was called mourning. As the soft padding of her bare feet faded, Lance turned and on his own bare feet, walked home. Home: a place he hadn't been in a long time.

Although however hard he tried, he would never forget the blonde-haired tomboy with her smirking smile that had won his heart, and broken it just as easily.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X Epilogue?**

Lance him self now turned and walked back, not to the inn, but past it. He left town, short two fairies and his pack. He didn't really _need _any of the things in his pack he now realized. Potion, bombs, nuts, milk (the stupid, stupid milk), his pictures. . . such trivial things. He could do with out them. At least he had remembered his ocarina in his back pocket. But come to think of it, what use was that either? He had no one to call, no calls to wait for, and nowhere to go.

A fleeting image of Lena flashed through his head. Although brief and unexpected, Lance immediately recognized it as his ultimate foe. What puzzled him most was that he had never seen Lena before. Of course, he'd heard very detailed and often wild descriptions of this much-hated Geradu leader. His head now throbbed heavily. Stopping in mid step, he put his hand to his painful forehead. The image flashed again, but this time came more clearly.

The image he received was not that of his memory, but one that was happening simultaneously, a live view of the goings-on in Hyrule. The vision featured his beloved castle, the place for which he was headed. The picture before him though showed no castle. Ashes and rubble were what appeared, remnants of the rock and the foundations of the buildings in the square were all that remained. No survivors could be seen. But one person _was_ there standing among the destruction. Lena. She stood, smiling . . . _smiling_ of all things.

As quickly as it had begun, it ended and the vision vanished from his thoughts. Suddenly Lance knew at once that his parents where no longer amongst the living. Lance understood that everything would be different now. And he knew exactly what he had to do, and this time, he would do it alone. He would do it without any fairies, without friends, acquaintances, the many people he'd met along the way, and most of all without Mandy. That chapter in his life had ended, and he was more than ready to start a new one.

For in this story he is the narrator, and that was just the prologue.


End file.
